Stealer
Idea by: HorrificWikiStories Walther's Notes - Restored DO NOT EDIT: This note was found lost in an abandoned city, covered in blood and dirt. It has since been partially rewritten through conjecture. This creature that has come into existence is very, very... interesting.... These creatures from what I understand, sit and lay around in the streets, or on the sidewalk. I'm very shocked to know that they are hostile towards humans, more than the '''Leaper'. They shred off the bare flesh, up until they reach the bone. Me and my group have been utterly lucky to avoid these creatures, but only observe from a very far away distance. Most of the time, they walk on both legs, jumping and tackling their victim. They repeat this process multiple times, every time. They also are apparently sensitive to car lights, street lights, and multiple other things in this type of scenario. They usually steal objects as well from the victim and or the survivor in the situation. So, in that case. I'll call them Stealers.'' A group member has already fallen victim to this hideous, and ferocious abomination. Summary The Stealer is a thin, somewhat fast, and extremely agile zombie. In ways they are like walking Leapers '''except more gruesome and vigorous, they can also slam you into walls, almost crushing you as they let other zombies attack you. They have an extreme hate for survivors and humans, alone. Some have empathy to let you go, others don't. They can also bite you which only stuns you, rather than doing actual damage. They can't hurt you from far distances, only close. They do not have any weapons beyond their teeth, and hands. They usually punch you until you die, rather than mutilating you. Background Story '''Stealers were originally suspicious criminals who were usually locked up in prisons for the night, sometimes weeks to a month, until the virus spread. Some were crazed mentally, so they were lunatics as zombies. Others were just doing what they thought was right, so they weren't as crazy as them when becoming zombies. As the virus unleashed the wrath, the prison was on lockdown as the Security was attacked, and then mutilated. Others grabbed the Security and pinned them to the wall, allowing normal infected and these zombies to beat them to death. Once the Prison was cleared out of Security, and anyone else. Few Stealers made it out, once they did more Criminals became infected, and became Stealers to replace the others. Today you can find these disturbing creatures on the streets of cities, and suburban neighborhoods. Controls Left Click: to punch your victim, as they loose 10 HP. Consumes no energy. Press E: to pin your victims to the wall. Consumes 40 energy. Hold Q: to bite your victims, and stun them. Consumes 15 energy from each bite, per second. Trivia Although it says that they can mutilate their victims, this is not true in game. However you can pin your victims to the wall, unfortunately this costs most of your energy to do so. Category:Zombies